fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Nero Festival Redux ~2017 Autumn~/Exhibition Quest (2016)
Act 1= 26,783 HP |en12 = Golem |en12stats = Lvl 62 26,783 HP |en13 = Iron Golem |en13stats = Lvl 54 29,247 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Iron Golem |en21stats = Lvl 58 47,896 HP |en22 = Iron Golem |en22stats = Lvl 58 47,896 HP |en23 = Golem |en23stats = Lvl 65 28,046 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Undying Hero |en31stats = Lvl 70 242,032 HP |dropicons = }} *非情なる十二の試練 (Merciless Twelve Labours) : Grants Self Guts Status (11 Times ・ 50% HP) *Upon entering wave 3, all party member on the field will get arts down debuff status (Lasts for the whole fight, removable), so put your main hitter in back row and swap later. *Suggested servant : Euryale, Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) |5}} }} |-| Act 2= 23,980 HP |en12 = Goblin |en12stats = Lvl 52 24,014 HP |en13 = Werewolf |en13stats = Lvl 58 23,980 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Werewolf |en21stats = Lvl 62 27,463 HP |en22 = Goblin |en22stats = Lvl 58 44,567 HP |en23 = Goblin |en23stats = Lvl 58 44,567 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Child of Light |en31stats = Lvl 70 306,976 HP |en32 = Mistress of Dun Scaith |en32stats = Lvl 90 518,875 HP |dropicons = }} *Upon facing Scathach and Cu chulainn your party that's on the field will get NP Lock debuff status for 3 turns. *Cu chulainn has 3 NP bars while Scathach-sensei has 4 bars *If you killed only one of them in same turn, either one of them will cast instant kill skill to your party on the field. To avoid this, you have to kill both of them in same turn. see this image *If you failed to kill both of them in same turn, after wiping out your party, the last remaining enemy will gain massive buffs such as critical damages, defense up and have chance to instant death for each attack. *Enemies Skills Info: **Scathach: Turn 1 auto-cast: team NP seal for 3 turns. **Scathach: very high crit chance. **Cu: spam Protection from Arrow if no PfA instance exists. **Scathach: spam Dodge when alone. **Gae Bolg (both): very high instant death. **Scathach (on death): Cu will cast an AoE skill on the next turn that instantly kills everyone, every hit he does can also inflict instant death. (not auto-cast, lower priority than their NP) **Cu (on death): Scathach will cast an AoE skill on the next turn that instantly kills everyone, every hit she does can also inflict instant death. (not auto-cast, lower priority than their NP) *Suggestion : bring any sure-hit ce, to pierce the evasion spam. or equip Royal Brand mystic code. may want to use any servant that can dispel enemy's buff |5}} }} |-| Act 3= 12,812 HP |en12 = Cursed Arm Hassan |en12stats = Lvl 70 48,444 HP |en13 = Zayd the Base |en13stats = Lvl 45 12,812 HP |en14 = Zayd the Base |en14stats = Lvl 48 20,488 HP |en15 = Zayd the Base |en15stats = Lvl 48 20,488 HP |en16 = Makuru the Quick |en16stats = Lvl 52 23,334 HP |en17 = Makuru the Quick |en17stats = Lvl 52 23,334 HP |en18 = Strange Arm Gozuru |en18stats = Lvl 52 42,833 HP |en19 = Zayd the Base |en19stats = Lvl 56 25,112 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = Makuru the Quick |en21stats = Lvl 52 24,223 HP |en22 = Zayd the Base |en22stats = Lvl 54 46,140 HP |en23 = Hundred-Faced Hassan |en23stats = Lvl 70 83,790 HP |en24 = Zayd the Base |en24stats = Lvl 52 22,223 HP |en25 = Makuru the Quick |en25stats = Lvl 52 23,334 HP |en26 = Zayd the Base |en26stats = Lvl 58 26,001 HP |en27 = Makuru the Quick |en27stats = Lvl 56 25,112 HP |en28 = Zayd the Base |en28stats = Lvl 54 46,140 HP |en29 = Makuru the Quick |en29stats = Lvl 56 25,112 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Strange Arm Gozuru |en31stats = Lvl 54 43,833 HP |en32 = Hassan of Serenity |en32stats = Lvl 70 83,790 HP |en33 = Zayd the Base |en33stats = Lvl 54 23,070 HP |en34 = Makuru the Quick |en34stats = Lvl 54 24,223 HP |en35 = Zayd the Base |en35stats = Lvl 54 23,070 HP |en36 = Makuru the Quick |en36stats = Lvl 58 26,001 HP |en37 = Makuru the Quick |en37stats = Lvl 56 83,707 HP |en38 = Zayd the Base |en38stats = Lvl 56 47,832 HP |en39 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en39stats = Lvl 54 74,415 HP |battle4 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b4fatalbattle = y |en41 = Zayd the Base |en41stats = Lvl 58 47,832 HP |en42 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en42stats = Lvl 58 76,415 HP |en43 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en43stats = Lvl 54 73,055 HP |en44 = Makuru the Quick |en44stats = Lvl 58 52,002 HP |en45 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en45stats = Lvl 54 73,055 HP |en46 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en46stats = Lvl 56 75,735 HP |en47 = Makuru the Quick |en47stats = Lvl 58 52,002 HP |en48 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en48stats = Lvl 58 78,415 HP |en49 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en49stats = Lvl 58 78,415 HP |battle5 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b5fatalbattle = y |en51 = Cursed Arm Hassan |en51stats = Lvl 70 121,110 HP |dropicons = }} *Full Enemy Info http://pastebin.com/EuucxnR5 *One hassan from 1st encounter, on 30 enemies left, 20 enemies left and 5 enemies left will have the instant death buff *When you kill hassan with clock icon buff, they will instant death the person who killed it except the final cursed arm hassan. Read TLDR version. *You have to debuff first before killing, because you cant debuff something that has been dead *Debuff immunity is not working. *Suggestion : **bring Medea to cleanse buff, Medea (Lily) for wide area heal, or any servant that can cleanse buff status such as Jack the Ripper or Tristan or Diarmuid Ua Duibhne or Amakusa Shirou. Irisviel (Dress of Heaven) for guts status team **Equip Irisviel (Dress of Heaven) with any NP generation CE so she can use her NP like Chaldea Lifesavers, Divine Banquet, Fox's Night Dream, for other CE with same effect check this on NP Generation tab ---- *TLDR: **Cursed Arm Hassan: on death, cast Doom (1 turn) (single target) (auto-cast) **Makuru the Quick: on death, cast a Def down + Quick down debuff (3 turns, single target) (auto-cast) **Zayd the Base: on death, cast a Def down + Art down debuff (3 turns, single target) (auto-cast) **Strange Arm Gozuru: on death, cast a Def down + Buster down debuff (3 turns, single target) (auto-cast) **Hundred-Faced Hassan: on death, cast Doom (1 turn) (single target) (auto-cast) **Hassan of Serenity: on death, cast Doom (1 turn) (single target) (auto-cast) **Final Cursed Arm Hassan: on death, cast Doom (1 turn) (team) (auto-cast) |5}} }} |-| Act 4= 17,152 HP |en12 = Wyvern |en12stats = Lvl 70 17,152 HP |en13 = Wyvern Dread |en13stats = Lvl 53 29,170 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Wyvern |en21stats = Lvl 74 27,101 HP |en22 = Wyvern Dread |en22stats = Lvl 57 39,171 HP |en23 = Wyvern Dread |en23stats = Lvl 57 39,171 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Wyvern Evil |en31stats = Lvl 48 99,379 HP |en32 = Siegfried |en32stats = Lvl 80 50,994 HP |en33 = Wyvern Evil |en33stats = Lvl 48 99,379 HP |dropicons = }} *Siegfried: Roaring Evil Dragon's Blood Armor (200% Defense up) (not removable, passive) **Siegfried: Infinite Gold (instant full NP) (auto-cast turn 1) **His Armor has a demerit that let you gain more NP when attacking him. **Def down and Ignore defense NP does work on him. **Ignore defense NP only ignore 100% def up, so you need to FURTHER stack it with defense down to do dmg to him. **Flat dmg buff works fully on him (from Waver Attack buff, Lancelot Saber NP, several CE, Divinity passive, etc.) **Damage over Turns a.k.a DoT (Curse, Poison, Burn) works on him. **He can also charge his NP by 1 gauge, remove his debuff and recover his HP by 2500 with his skills. ---- *Suggestion: **Use any servants that has passive divinity boost for damage (look at Traits) **Use any servants that has ignore defense Noble Phantasm such as Sakata Kintoki, Okita Souji, Mephistopheles, EMIYA **Use any servants that can give DoT with NP such as Kiyohime, Kiyohime (Lancer), Shuten Douji, Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II), Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart **Use ce that has flat bonus damage like Land of Shadow's Crimson Lotus, Covering Fire, Vivid Dance of Fists and Volumen Hydrargyrum **Use 500 Years Dedication if you want to go with Damage over Turns setup. |5}} }} |-| Act 5= 22,308 HP |en12 = Celtic Soldier |en12stats = Lvl 70 22,308 HP |en13 = Celtic Soldier |en13stats = Lvl 70 22,308 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Celtic Soldier |en21stats = Lvl 75 31,804 HP |en22 = Celtic Soldier |en22stats = Lvl 75 31,804 HP |en23 = Celtic Soldier |en23stats = Lvl 75 31,804 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Celtic Soldier x8 |en31stats = Lvl 76 64,416 HP |en32 = Medb |en32stats = Lvl 90 419,040 HP |en33 = Druid x2 --- This will only appear after killing the 8 Celtic Soldiers |en33stats = Lvl 80 138,108 HP |dropicons = }} *400k HP Medb and 64k Celtic Riders in boss wave. Druids (Caster) have 138k HP and will appear when there are 4 enemies left. There are two Druids. *Medb has invincibility and 90% resistance against Arts, Buster & Quick, as well as three defense up buffs of unknown percentage. The resistance also applies to the NP gain and star-gen, so you'll be only getting 10% NP gain/star-gen from attacking her while it's up. *...cannot be removed with Information Erasure. *You'll need to kill her minions to remove the buffs. *Order of buff removal: Invulnerability -> Arts -> Buster -> Defense buff -> Defense buff -> Defense buff -> Quick *Quick resistance is the last buff to go. Just to compare, a Jack QQQ on Medb with resistance still up gives you about 27 stars and roughly 5% NP. *Skills: **The Queen's Adoration: Heals all minions for 20k HP **The Queen's Adoration: Focus fire on one target **Dedication to the Queen: Used by minions upon arriving on the field, the entire party gets an attack buff. This buff can be removed by Information Erasure. **Dedication to the Queen: Charge NP of one target by +1, used by the Riders on Medb. **Dedication to the Queen: Charge NP of one target by +2, used by the Casters on Medb. **Return to the Queen: Activates upon killing a minion and permanently buffs Medb's attack by 30%. This buff can be removed by Information Erasure. **Charms male servants for 99 turns (BEWARE!) *Druids will hit you with a 3-turn NP gain down if their NP hits. |5}} }} |-| Act 6= 36,680 HP |en12 = Centaur Knight |en12stats = Lvl 55 28,445 |en13 = Centaur Knight |en13stats = Lvl 55 28,445 |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Centaur Paladin |en21stats = Lvl 52 61,134 HP |en22 = Centaur Knight |en22stats = Lvl 60 39,847 HP |en23 = Centaur Paladin |en23stats = Lvl 52 61,134 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = The One Who have Seen All |en31stats = Lvl 90 1,506,155 |dropicons = }} *Upon entering the great Gilgamesh battle, all allied Servants NP gauge will be completely drained to 0%.They are also debuffed with NP Damage Down (10 turns) which cannot be removed by any means. *Gilgamesh attack damage will increase every turn for 20 turns. Each Attack Up Buff last for 20 turns. (This is not inclusive of the Charisma A+ buff) *He has high resistance against debuffs and resistance against buff removal by 2x *Special Resistance against all Damage type which will decrease every turn for 20 turns *He has near 100% critical chance for every of his attacks |5}} }} |-| Finale (Post-nerf)= 111,460 HP |en12 = Witch Medea |en12stats = Lvl 70 129,645 HP |en13 = Storm King |en13stats = Lvl 80 155,245 HP |en14 = Super Amakusa-kun |en14stats = Lvl 80 96,192 HP |en15 = It's Impossible to Have a Pharaoh That Exists On Land |en15stats = Lvl 75 164,685 HP |en16 = It seems I Have To Be Stricter! |en16stats = Lvl 80 256,566 HP |dropicons = }} *Enemies Skills Info: **Jack: auto-cast: 3 times buff success rate down. ***Jack (on death): 5k HP Regen per turn to all allies (permanent) **Medea: Team poison 1K HP damage per turn for 10 turns. ***Medea (on death): Def Up 50% to allies which cannot be removed by any means. **Artoria Lancer Alter (on death): +2 NP gauge charge per turn to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Amakusa: auto-cast: Team Max HP down by 2k for 10 turns ***Amakusa (on death): Crit Rate Up to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Ramesses: auto-cast: Imperial Privilege for 5 turns ***Ramesses: spams Protection from Ra per turn ***Ramesses (on death): Sure Hit to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Nero: auto-cast: Thrice-Setting Sun (Guts 3 times ・ 53K HP) ***Nero: auto-cast: Imperial Privilege 100% chance per turn ***Nero (on death): Guts on her allies (1 time Guts - 20% HP) *Order of Kill: Jack > Amakusa > Ramesses > Artoria Lancer Alter > Nero's Triple Guts > Medea+Nero (Ideal) *Order of Kill when you have Cu Alter: Jack > Amakusa > Artoria Lancer Alter > Nero's Triple Guts > Medea > Ramsses > Nero **You need to have his guts skill after killing Ramsses. **Saint Martha is MVP because she can remove poison and buffs from one enemy. **It can be helpful to remove + 2 NP charge from Nero using Medea. **Saint George, Le Chevalier d'Eon and Matthew Kyrielite are important for keping your main DPS alive. *** Best CE on them is Volumen Hydrargyrum or any evasion CE }} |-| Finale (Pre-nerfed)= 156,044 HP |en12 = Witch Medea |en12stats = Lvl 70 207,432 HP |en13 = Storm King |en13stats = Lvl 80 235,220 HP |en14 = Super Amakusa-kun |en14stats = Lvl 80 168,336 HP |en15 = It's Impossible to Have a Pharaoh That Exists On Land |en15stats = Lvl 75 274,475 HP |en16 = It seems I Have To Be Stricter! |en16stats = Lvl 80 446,614 HP |dropicons = }} *Enemies Skills Info: **Jack: auto-cast: 3 times buff success rate down. ***Jack (on death): 15k HP Regen per turn to all allies (permanent) **Medea: Team poison 1K HP damage per turn for 10 turns. ***Medea (on death): Def Up 50% to allies which cannot be removed by any means. **Artoria Lancer Alter (on death): +2 NP gauge charge per turn to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Amakusa: auto-cast: Team Max HP down by 2k for 10 turns ***Amakusa (on death): Crit Rate Up to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Ramesses: auto-cast: Imperial Privilege for 5 turns ***Ramesses: spams Protection from Ra per turn ***Ramesses (on death): Sure Hit to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Nero: auto-cast: Thrice-Setting Sun (Guts 3 times ・ 89K HP) ***Nero: auto-cast: Imperial Privilege 100% chance per turn ***Nero (on death): Guts on her allies (unlimited and cannot be removed) *'It is important not to kill Nero before everyone else is dead' }} Trivia *Child of Light = Son of Lugh Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Challenge Quest